


it's fashion, baby!

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Everything is the same except Patrick does wear his fringed vest with nothing underneath at the Open Mic
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	it's fashion, baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/gifts).



> This is all because Mariah made a tumblr post that was basically the summary for this fic. My brain wouldn't stop thinking about it and here we are now at almost 1k.

Patrick turned to look at David, “Okay so it’s about five minutes before we’re set to start and it looks like we have a good turnout.”

David gripped Patrick’s shoulders giving them a squeeze, “For now, who knows maybe someone’s horrible performance will drive them away.”

Patrick gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Don’t worry this is gonna be alright.”

He left David over by the counter and ducked into the bathroom. He pulled out the vest he’d stashed in there earlier in the day. When he brought it up to David it had been more as a joke and hadn’t meant it, but as he thought about it he dug through the boxes he’d brought with him to Schitt’s Creek until he found it. Feeling the suede he was reminded of the open mics he had done in high school. He’d worn the vest as a joke the first time then too, but he felt more at ease then he thought. It was easy to perform when everyone seemed to be more focused on the ridiculous vest than if he was stumbling over the chords or forgetting words and soon he started wearing it every open mic night. 

Now, he looked in the mirror as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his undershirt. Before, he always wore a t-shirt under the vest, without giving himself a chance to second guess he pulled off his undershirt too. Pulling the vest on, it was slightly strange to feel the fabric on his bare skin, moving back and forth he watched as the tassels gently swayed. A grin formed on his face. He was nervous about the song he’d chosen and maybe if David was too embarrassed by his boyfriend he wouldn’t realize how much of Patrick’s feelings would be revealed.

Exhaling deeply he opened the door, and walked onto the makeshift stage. A light chuckle came from the crowd and one wolf-whistle which he was pretty sure might have been Ronnie. 

He stepped up to the mic, “Hey, I think we’re going to, uh, get things started here.” He felt goosebumps along his arms from their exposure to the cold room. “Thanks so much for coming to, uh, what I hope will be the first of many open mic nights here at the Rose Apothecary.”

“Will you always be wearing that fugly thing?,” Ronnie said.

The crowd pealed into laughter. Patrick grinned a bit wider. Maybe it had been a mistake to wear the vest, but it wasn’t like he could just turn around and do a costume change, unless he wanted to continue to be heckled by Ronnie, which was not the mood he wanted to set for tonight.

He gave a nervous chuckle, “I’m going to uh, I guess I’m gonna get the party started, right after I tune this little baby.” He turned around to grab his guitar, he gave it a quick strum before turning back to the mic, “I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone in my life,” he strummed his guitar again, “David Rose,” the mic whined with feedback, “There he is, right there. That’s him. Can’t miss him.” David was looking anywhere but directly at Patrick and he was hoping it was because he didn’t want the attention and not because he was embarrassed by his boyfriend and his ridiculous outfit.

He started the intro and began singing. The few laughs that had come from the crowd stopped as he continued to play. Looking over at David he noticed that he was looking back at Patrick now, tears in his eyes and trying his best not to smile. He finished the song to the sound of applause.

“Thank you. Thank you everyone,” he turned around to set his guitar down, “I’ll introduce you to our next performer, Bob.” He gestured for Bob, who jogged up to the mic. Patrick stepped aside and walked over to David.

David grabbed his hand and guided him to the back, sliding the curtain shut behind them. Before Patrick could say anything David had his hands on Patrick’s face and was pulling him into a kiss. It ended before Patrick could fully reciprocate. 

“So I take it you liked the performance?”

David curled his lips in and looked up real quick, “Yes, it wasn’t what I expected. Although this,” he played with the tassels, “was also what I wasn’t expecting.”

Patrick grinned, “Don’t you like it? I think it has a certain charm about it.”

“It’s definitely a choice. Would be a shame if it just...accidentally fell into a fire.” 

Patrick laughed, “Guess I’ll just have to put it somewhere safe. I was going to change out of this after my performance anyways.”

David sighed in relief, “Oh thank god, I really didn’t want to be staring at this,” he gestured to Patrick’s chest, “all night. Like under different circumstances I like staring at your chest, but not with this whole ensemble with it.”

“Of course I wasn’t going to subject you to this all night. I do have standards,” Patrick gave David a kiss and then headed out back to the shop floor. Bob had just finished his beat poetry so he quickly introduced Twyla before heading to the bathroom. He switched out of the vest and back into his button-up. Looking in the mirror he noticed the wide smile on his face. The risk he took playing for David tonight paid off, and while he probably could have done it without wearing the vest he had to admit it was worth seeing David’s reaction and the subsequent discussion afterward. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more great content like this I'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
